


After Nodate-kon

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: BOSS (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone else leaves, two old colleagues talk for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Nodate-kon

When it's two in the morning, and the rest of the Nodate-kon have left, with probably two bottles of sake drunk between them, conversation happens between two old colleagues.

"See, that's the thing. You sabotage yourself and your relationships." Nodate took another sip from the remnants of the sake.

"Do not."

"You choose the wrong men, and then when you find tolerable ones, you abandon them to your career."

"Nothing wrong with being ambitious."

"That's part of your charm."

"Anyway, you're just as bad."

"Huh?"

"Just look at you and your 'Nodate-kon.' You can call it a _goukon_ all you want, but the truth is, you're just drinking with colleagues. Just like you have been for years."

"See, that's your problem. You don't appreciate your opportunities for what they are."

"I thought my problem was that I sabotaged my relationships."

"It's the same thing. You sabotage your relationships by not appreciating your opportunities for what they are."

"If you're so great about seizing your opportunities when they arise, then why are you still single?"

A pause.

"Ever think about me and you?"

"That's impossible."

"Is it really?"

"Absolutely impossible. You need a cab?"

"I don't think I can move from this spot."

"I'm going."

"Eriko…I was just joking about that last bit."

"I know."

"We'd never work out."

"I know."

"But still…"

"Save the sleep-talk for when you're sleeping."


End file.
